There are two studies that provide the data for this project. The study based on the Honolulu Asia Aging Study is designed as a nested case control study and all cases of dementia identified in exams 4 and 5 of the Honolulu Asia Aging Study, cases of mild cognitive impairment (defined as a drop in CASI score of >4pts per year), a random set of controls frequency matched in 5-year strata to the cases. The second study is the Age Gene/Environment Susceptibility - Reykjavik Study (AGES-RS)of men and women born between 1907 - 1935 in Reykjavik, Iceland. Together these studies have unique and rich data on brain function and structure. We are currently conducting association studies of candidate gene polymorphisms for inflammation and vascular disease in relation to the risk for dementia and other related outcomes in brain aging. The genotyping is the same in both studies. In addition to this candidate gene approach, we have recently complete whole genome wide scans on 3600 individuals from the AGES-RS and are collaborating in consortia to pool data with studies that have similar phenotypes and genotypes. In addition to studying brain phenotypes, we are also studying the association of geneotype to phenotypic factors that are associated with brain aging and pathology, such as blood pressure and other cardiovascular factor.